


I did not see that coming

by Rainbow_Trout



Series: Whumptober 2020 [17]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Explicit Homophobia, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jail, M/M, Prison, Whumptober 2020, wrongfully convicted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Trout/pseuds/Rainbow_Trout
Summary: Whumptober day 17 - wrongfully accusedHow does Casey manage in prison?TW - Contains homophobic characters, reference to non-con.
Relationships: Matthew Casey & Kelly Severide, Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Series: Whumptober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953733
Comments: 17
Kudos: 29
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I did not see that coming

Forcing his eyes shut, Casey curled up under the scraggly blanket, doing his best to conserve heat as he thought about home. His _real_ home, that was – or his first functioning one. The one he shared with Kelly. The time they’d spent together had always been utterly perfect, and even though they _did_ have their disagreements, Kelly was always warm, and made him feel loved.

He squeezed his eyes tighter at that thought, trying to hold back tears. He missed Kelly, he missed Kelly so much that it physically hurt. But he knew not to cry in jail. He’d learnt that the hard way.

Casey decided to try to distract himself with happy thoughts, happy memories… but he knew that they wouldn’t do it. Because today was worse than usual – today was the one year anniversary since he’d been wrongfully convicted. A Kelly-less, awful year. Not that Severide hadn’t taken every opportunity he’d had to visit him, of course, but they weren’t allowed to touch, and all of their visits were supervised. And there was no way he could hug Kelly, anyway… the one time they’d even got _close_ to being affectionate in the visiting hall… well, it hadn’t ended well for Casey.

“Hey look, fag boy crying about his faggot bum toy husband again.”

Gritting his teeth, Casey forced his face further into the pillow, torn between being angry – because damn, did they really have nothing better to say? – and bursting into tears right then and there. He didn’t understand what he’d done to deserve this treatment, he really didn’t. He’d not done anything wrong, and he was being punished, stuck in a cell of homophobes who had decided to make his every living moment hell.

Maybe it was because he was weak.

_Maybe his father had been right._

That did cause a sob to bubble up his throat, and he tensed his cellmates laughed. Fuck. He’d been trying so hard not to cry, so hard not to fuel the fire, and then he’d gone ahead and done it.

He took a sharp breath, holding it as he waited, and sure enough, he heard a pair of feet land heavily behind him. That had to be Jones, because only he could make such a loud noise.

“He’s actually fucking crying… full on crying.”

And that voice was Garcia, and the light thump of feet had to be Baker.

_Dammit, that meant it was all of them._

He could feel them converge around his bunk, closing him into the space. It was enough to make him feel sick, because he _knew_ that the guards wouldn’t help him. His cellmates could bash him, right there in his bed… and no one would say anything.

A hand landed on his back, and Casey did everything he could to not flinch away, doing his best to not panic. Because panic would only make everything worse.

“Awww, does _fag boy_ need a hug?”

 _That_ was enough to push him over the edge, Casey whimpering as he drew his knees to his chest. He remembered hearing that once before, right before –

“Is everything okay in here, gentlemen?”

Casey jolted. He knew that voice. What the fuck was _that_ voice doing here?

The bodies didn’t move away, not that he’d expected them too, instead looking to the man now standing outside the bars, “Who are you?”

“Sergeant Voight, head of the intelligence unit. Not someone you want as an enemy.”

 _That_ worked, and Casey could practically hear them scrambling as they tried to get away from him. Slowly, he raised his head, for sure seeing that it was Voight standing there, giving him a tired smile, “Seems I arrived in the nick of time, Casey.”

Matt just blinked dumbly, mouth hanging open. He still couldn’t believe that Voight was _here_ , and he briefly wondered if he was back in the medical wing with another severe concussion.

“Well don’t just stare Captain Casey. Don’t you want to get out of here?”

Slowly, he stood up, glancing around his cell. He was still expecting this to be a joke, for everyone to start laughing, for himself to collapse and seize on the floor.

But that didn’t happen, and as he approached the cell door, he noticed the guards, standing around and refusing to make eye contact. They opened the door, and numbly, Casey walked out, barely conscious of his actions as he walked after Voight.

* * *

He wasn’t going to pretend that being released from prison had been a quick ordeal, because it hadn’t. There was a _lot_ of paperwork, and a _lot_ of doors to go through. They’d searched him a couple of times, even though he was leaving, and had been interviewed by numerous detectives. And, that was with Voight hurrying them along at every turn, not afraid to use his power with the CPD. On his way through, he’d learnt that Voight, along with intelligence and fifty-one, had finally managed to pardon him. Casey had never been guilty, and they all knew that now.

Voight hadn’t said anything as he’d broken down and cried, instead giving his shoulder a firm squeeze, and handing him a tissue as he’d wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

They’d then left the prison, and Casey had almost burst into tears again as he’d walked out into the fresh air, following Voight down the walkway, so close to freedom. Some small part of his mind was still afraid that they’d all start laughing, that Voight would turn around and march him back to his cell, but it didn’t happen. 

He continued walking, seeing the prison gates loom overhead. This was it. Once he was through, he was a free man. Once he was through, he wouldn’t have to go back to his prison bed. Once he was through…

He could see Kelly.

Emotion once again started building up, Casey stood beside Voight as they opened the inner gate, allowing him through before closing it behind him. The guards moved forwards, opening the next gate, before allowing him through that. The entire time, Voight stood by his side in silent solidarity, well aware of the emotional toll that leaving prison took.

When Casey was finally, _finally_ out of the final gate, he took the final steps towards the car park. It was late, probably the darkest part of the night, but he could see the faint outline of a lone figure, shifting every so often as it stood beside a car. Casey didn’t need to recognise the shine of the leather jacket to know that it was Severide, and he didn’t care that Voight was still watching as he ran towards his boy. He didn’t even try to slow down, but it didn’t matter, because Severide had already opened his arms and braced for impact.

Still, the knock sent them both to the ground, Severide quickly gripping his boy tightly in his arms. He couldn’t believe that he was finally touching Casey, that he finally got to take him home… that after so many months alone, he’d be able to snuggle up to Casey, and protect him. They were no longer separated, and just like that, Severide’s resolve to not cry evaporated.

He started sobbing, holding Casey tighter as the blonde broke down as well. They were both sitting on the freezing cold concrete, in the middle of the night, outside of a prison, but neither had ever felt so at home, endlessly grateful to be together. In fact, neither of them thought that they’d ever be able to let each other go, not even to get into the car.

They had no idea how long they’d been sitting there before Voight cleared his throat, offering them the kindest smile that they’d ever seen. He motioned to the car – his car – having already put Casey’s bags into the back and opened the back door. Voight wasn’t about to separate them, but he also wanted to get them both home… where they would be comfortable.

“Okay… okay, baby… Matty, baby… let’s get up, yeah? Let’s get home… oh God… we’re gonna go home, baby…”

Casey couldn’t manage a verbal response, instead nuzzling into Kelly’s shoulder, clinging to him even tighter. Kelly couldn’t help but smile at that, readjusting himself to get his feet beneath him, “I know… I know, Matty… you don’t have to let go… come on… just work with me… lets get in the car…”

Slowly, almost having to move Casey’s body for him, Severide lifted them up, maneuvering them towards Voight’s car. Just as he’d promised, he didn’t let Casey go for a minute, even letting Voight belt them both in. Matt had stopped crying, at least, forehead still pressed against Kelly’s neck as they pulled out. He was far too anxious to let go, and reached down to grip Kelly’s hands, one eye watching the world speed by their window, mind unable to process what was happening. He wasn’t sure when he’d believe it, but he was sure of one thing, and that was that he loved Kelly.

He whispered as much; voice so hoarse that Kelly didn’t catch it as first. He hummed quietly, angling his head down to see his boy, “I’m so sorry, baby… I didn’t catch that… what did you say?”

“I… I love you, Kel… so much…”

Tears once again flooded Severide’s eyes, and he placed a gentle kiss to Casey’s forehead, smoothing his hair back and hoping that Casey believed his every word as he whispered, “I know, Matty… I love you, too… so, so much baby… so, so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again... tempted to write a follow up... oops XD


End file.
